The present invention relates to the field of power consumption management and safety devices, more specifically, a device that monitors the powered state of appliances.
Leaving appliances energized can result in inadvertent waste of electricity, as well as fire and other safety hazards. For example, any appliance with a heating element, such as an iron, grill, hot plate, or space heater can cause substantial damage if left on in unsafe conditions. One of the most common ways fires start in residential homes is when the occupant forgets to turn off the home appliances and leaves the building or goes to bed with the potential result of property damage or personal injury.